Modern software often allows multiple users to edit a single document. A local copy of the documents may exist on respective computing devices of the multiple users, but permissions and version control may be managed by an online service (e.g., a cloud-based document management service). For example, a first user may grant permission to a second user to edit a document the first user created. The network service may also provide online editing of the document. Online edits may be promulgated back down to local copies.
Most software also includes search functionality for helping users create documents associated with the software. For example, a spreadsheet application may include help entries for built-in function call for use in cells and help entries on chart creation. The help entries are stored within the application or stored in an online location, in various examples.